The Kamen Rider Multiverse: A New Enemy & 3 Special Girls
by RedPhoenix2001
Summary: Dark Agito now has all 4 Gemstones and has escaped to Saffron Falls. Meanwhile, James and Emily are tasked with protecting Kelly, Darbie & Hannah from Dark Agito, who is seeking the Warbium Shadow Root. But a new threat arrives in the form of the Great Eyezer. Act 3 kicks off the Great Eyezer Arc & is the first appearance of Kelly, Darbie & Hannah.


**The Kamen Rider Multiverse: A New Enemy and 3 Special Girls**

 **Ok, something is definitely wrong with me right now. Lately, I've been making these so-called "Continuity Displacements". This means uploading new fanfiction before the previous ones are even finished. Sure, this speeds up production but also leaves older fanfiction unfinished. My personal life is somehow interfering with my** _ **Kamen Rider Multiverse**_ **, so I will try my best to upload the continuations to my older fanfictions. Thank you all and enjoy this. –RedPhoenix2001**

* * *

 **Act 1: Welcome to Saffron Falls**

James eventually fails to stop Dark Agito, and the latter, now having all 4 Gemstones, escapes to a small town known as Saffron Falls. With no other options, James and Emily decide to leave Encantadia, with James having the Gemstone of Light. Entering their home, they noticed that the Kamen Rider Club is still there. John then explains why they didn't leave.

"We were waiting for you guys. That's why we didn't leave." John explained.

"John, it's almost night, you need to go." James said.

After that, the twins went to sleep, but Emily was still awake talking to James about what happened back in Encantadia. Emily started to look worried.

"You know, James, if you were able to defeat Dark Agito, none of this would've happened. Why weren't you able to stop him?" Emily asked James, pouting.

"I care about you, Emily. I had to fail in order to protect you." James replied.

"Well, I forgive you, James. I knew you had to fail to save me. I'm your twin sister after all, anyway, let's go to sleep." Emily said.

"Good night, then, Emily." James said happily.

* * *

 **The Next Day…**

The morning in Amanogawa High School wasn't exactly normal, as today was the annual Sports Fest, but then the twin's math teacher, Sir David Nexerus, called them to his attention. The issue they were talking about was something regarding Dark Agito.

"James, can I ask you a favour?" Sir David asked.

"Sure, Sir David, anything will do." James said.

"Have you heard of Saffron Falls, James? I need you to protect 3 girls named Kelly, Darbie and Hannah who have a magic cookbook from Dark Agito." Sir David explained to James his favour.

James was hesitant to accept his teacher's favour, but after a few seconds, he said… "Alright, Sir, I'll do it." Looking towards the window, Sir David saw Athena compete in archery, and of course she won. The twins went out to congratulate Athena before they went to Saffron Falls. Athena, though cold, aloof, and tough, smiled to the twins.

"Good luck to the two of you, Timothy James and Emily Denise Lancaster." Athena said. Then, after a while, James and Emily opened the Helheim Crack leading to Saffron Falls. The twins were in awe when they first entered Saffron Falls. **(Note: Each of the Lancaster twins have second names, save for Enter.)**

"It's very quiet, not as busy and not as traffic as Regios City." Emily remarked.

"Save it for later, Emily. We need to find Kelly's house." James said. After much difficulty, they finally found Kelly's house. James knocked on the door, and Kelly's mother responded. She was in the kitchen when James started knocking.

"Hello, and who are you?" Kelly's mom asked.

"My name is James Lancaster, and this is my sister, Emily." James explained to Kelly's mom. "We're here to protect your daughter, Kelly, and her BFFs, Darbie and Hannah, from our enemy, Dark Agito."

"Well, I don't really know what you're talking about, but, anyway, come inside." Kelly's mom said. "Do you know Timothy David Nexerus?" She asked.

"Well, yes. In fact, he is my teacher in Amanogawa High School." James replied. "Why? You know him?"

"Of course, in fact, I would visit him and his nephew every weekend. His nephew, **Philip Grey** , is such a responsible boy." Ms. Quinn said. **(SPOILER ALERT: Philip Grey, unbeknownst to Ms. Quinn, eventually becomes Kamen Rider Origin by the time the Kamen Rider Multiverse went on hiatus.)**

The twins and Ms. Quinn then went to the kitchen where Kelly, Darbie and Hannah are. They were initially shocked that Kelly's mother brought strangers in, but she objected, as the twins know Sir David. James reached his hand out to shake hands with Kelly. All of them introduced themselves.

"My name is Kelly Quinn, and these my besties, Darbie and Hannah." Kelly introduced herself.

"My name is James Lancaster, and this is my sister, Emily." James explained to Kelly. "We're asked by Sir David Nexerus to protect the 3 of you."

"I've heard you're both Kamen Riders. Are you?" Darbie asked.

"Well, yes, we are both Kamen Riders, Darbie. I'm Kamen Rider Agito and Emily is Kamen Rider Marika." James explained to the 3 girls.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of Saffron Falls…**

Dark Agito, disguised as a human, managed to enter Saffron Falls without his true self being noticed. All of the sudden, his senses were raised, as they detected the Warbium Shadow Root, which is hidden in the home of Kelly's neighbour, Gina Silvers. Dark Agito went to the said house, fooled Ms. Silvers.

"Tell me more about the Shadow Root, Ms. Silvers." The disguised Dark Agito requested.

"Well, the Warbium Shadow Root is the powerful seed in the entire universe. Whoever seizes it will gain ultimate power." Ms. Silvers said. Suddenly, Dark Agito grinned and revealed his true self.

"That's perhaps what I need to defeat Agito!" Dark Agito exclaimed. "The Shadow Root is the reason why I'm here, in the small town of Saffron Falls."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back at Kelly's house…**

As the twins and the 3 girls were chatting away, James started to sense Dark Agito in the town and the noise in Ms. Silvers' house. "Do you guys hear that?" James asked the 3 girls and Emily.

"The noise must be coming from Ms. Silvers' house!" Hannah exclaimed.

They all rushed out of the house to reach Ms. Silvers, but Dark Agito has held the latter hostage, about to seize the Warbium Shadow Root.

"Don't worry; we'll rescue you, Ms. Silvers!" Darbie exclaimed.

James materializes the Alter Ring, while Emily equips the Genesis Driver and activates the Peach Energy Lockseed. The former slams the buttons the Alter Ring, located on the sides of his waist, while the latter attaches the Peach Energy Lockseed on the Genesis Driver and pushes the Seaboll Compressor. The two have transformed into Kamen Rider Agito and Marika, respectively.

"It ends here, Dark Agito!" James exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Dark Agito taunted. "If I'm going down, you're coming with us!"

 **End of Act 1**

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to put the** _ **Multiverse**_ **on hiatus. With the latest Movie War premiering, I've decide to create** _ **Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Agito x Origin**_ **to coincide with the said premiere. Shout-out to the Just Add Magic leads: Olivia Sanabia, Abby Donnelly and Aubrey Miller! –RedPhoenix2001**


End file.
